


RE-Write

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: How Do I Tag, Please Don't Hate Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tommy did it.He jumped.So why was he still alive.Was this fate's cruel play? For him to re-live his nightmares.He was awake in L'manburg, on his old bed.What. the. Fuck.
Relationships: Darryl Noveschosch & TommyInnit, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	RE-Write

**Author's Note:**

> UHHHHH I WANNA WRITE THIS OUT BUT I KNOW WRITING IS NOT FOR ME SO SORRY THIS IS ONLY 1 CHAPTER THING.  
> AKA a summary.  
> ignore da caps I'm 2lazy.  
> forgot to change da title lol-

It was Christmas day, everyone was celebrating in L'manburg and the dream SMP. He never got to see the tree and it had never felt more 'not' like home.

Dream didn't bother to visit. 

His only friend, he scoffed. _what a joke he was._ He fell for Dreams lies for that sense of security, to have someone there- he was stupid and now, alone. 

He was alone. The thoughts struck like thunder. **Alone**.

How miserable he was, stuck in Logstershire. Going back to L'manburg, wouldn't he suffer more? 

Dream ruled, even if he wasn't the president, he was still the highest power. 

Somehow, he had made up his mind, there was no going back and no where to go back to. 

\----

The sun was setting, he got up and walked to the portal, taking one last glace at the burning star, and entered the Nether. It was on another level of heat, his palms already storing up sweat and his shirt slowly getting soaked. He walked and he was left with his thoughts. 

Wondering what they were doing in L'manberg, together, **without him**. 

No invitation sent to join them and no permission from Dream, when did TommyInnit have to ask for permission. He was a free man. He would do what he wanted.

_Was it really what he wanted._

Tempted to smack a pigman, for last times sake and run for it, it would be hilarious. hah- He frowned. He wish there was someone who would laugh beside him. Tubbo would, but Tubbo was responsible now. He wouldn't have the time. 

He reached the portal. The last thing that connected him to L'manbrug, no- New L'manburg. It isn't his home L'manburg and never will be. Yet, he longed for it because of the people, because of his memories, it was what he and Wilbur founded. 

_Its not your time to die_

"It never is..." he whispered. 

Sitting atop of the hot nether floor right in front of the portal. Bubbling hot lava underneath him. He yearned for the warmth. The warmth he would find if he went through the portal, but he was exiled. The word left a bitter taste in his mouth now. 

First time around he had Wilbur, Wilbur was there for him but Wilbur is **gone** , and yet his ghost isn't even here for him. How ironic. 

_Do it_

The orange hues clashed with his blue eyes. Thoughts that plagued his mind weeks ago resurfaced and he battled them, again, yet why was he losing.

_Oh-_

_he had always been losing_

_Hasn't it._

_No one really ever listened to him except Tubbo_

_Tubbo..._

The portal to New L'manburg, right there, yet he _knew_. He knew it wasn't worth it anymore. No- **he** wasn't worth it. Everything he had sacrificed, it was him and Tubbo versus everyone, after everything they had been through- Tubbo, _his Tubbo_ , abandoned him- was he, even his Tommy... 

A sob clawed at his throat. He can't cry now.

 _Big men don't- don't cry_

He was **never** a big man. Big man was his persona, and it shattered so long ago. 

He let it out. These week took so much, too much out of him. Unbearable. He felt so betrayed. 

His whimpering sobs, turning into an anguishing scream, his life had crumpled into little pieces but that never bothered him, no- he would have been fine, he just needed someone- being **alone** , bothered him. So, so much. 

The silent Nether was filled with the crying boy's voice and no one heard him. 

_He wished someone had_

_Someone who wanted to visit him_

_why was he alone_

_no one actually cared did they_

_It was never meant to be_

\----

The indifferent message popped up on everyone's communicators, **TommyInnit tried to swim in Lava.**

"No!" 

"T-tommy.. I have to go see Tommy. H-he'll be fine right- He's Tommy...." 

"Fuck- NO-" 

"...Why..." 

\----

A note lied by the portal, ' _I'm sorry.'_

**Author's Note:**

> I took a shower and I feel lightheaded and COLD-  
> but SNOOWWWW!! I love snow. I will make snowman today.  
> .  
> .  
> nvm I will make tom its too late to make them today ;-;....  
> .  
> .  
> Writing this is making me sad.  
> .  
> . I googled nether 2 times so I wouldn't get it confused with the end- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
> .  
> .  
> MY BOI IS 16 AND DOESN'T DESERVE THISSS ;-;  
> I'm big sad.  
> .  
> .  
> I was playing roblox with my cousin and I forgot HOW TO WRITEEE. ya know when you stop half way in a sentence and like forget you were typing shit....... oop-  
> .  
> .


End file.
